


He's the only

by Diana924



Category: Taboo (TV 2017)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Missing Scene, Molly House, One-Sided Attraction, Prostitution
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 13:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11253576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Non smetti di pensarci, nemmeno nei sogni.





	He's the only

Non smetti di pensarci, nemmeno nei sogni.

Credevi di avercela fatta in quegli anni, come si dice, lontano dagli occhi lontano dal cuore? Per te stava funzionando, avevi una tua vita, un lavoro onesto e potevi persino indulgere in quel tuo piccolo oscuro peccato. Perché, ammettilo, ti piace indossare quegli abiti, sentire la seta frusciare sulla tua pelle, il modo in cui quegli abiti ti rendevano davanti ad uno specchio, la parrucca bionda che nascondeva i tuoi veri capelli, un’illusione mediocre ma che serviva allo scopo.

Ti sentivi libero con quegli abiti, ti sentivi te stesso e ti piaceva quella sensazione, quasi più del denaro; se facevi quelle cose non era per amore del denaro, la Compagnia delle Indie Orientali ricompensa bene chi lavora per lei, ma perché in quel momento ti sentivi vivo, era quello il vero te, era così liberatorio indossare quegli abiti, indossarli e basta. Non ti interessava flirtare con quei gentiluomini, sorridergli si, accettare da bere anche ma dopo … solamente se catturavano la tua attenzione ed è dai tempi del seminario, di lui, che sei di gusti difficili. Pensassero pure che eri esigente, che non stavi alle regole e che non eri abbastanza, eri libero in quei momenti, libero da ogni maschera, da ogni regola, libero di essere Michael Godfrey, il vero Michael Godfrey.

E poi hai visto lui. Si è presentato alla sede centrale della Compagnia come se niente fosse, come se fosse trascorso appena un giorno dalla sua partenza dall’Inghilterra.  
Era cambiato, più maturo, più virile, un uomo in tutto e per tutto sebbene nei suoi occhi vi sia uno scintillio di follia e le sue parole lo rendano più bestiale che umano ma era lui, e ai tuoi occhi James Delany non è mai sembrato più bello.

Ti sei stordito con l’alcool quella notte, alcool e qualsiasi cliente chiedesse di te, chiunque ti trovasse abbastanza bella e disponibile, chiunque fosse disposto a pagare una qualche somma pur di averti, tutto pur di non pensare nemmeno per un istante a James. James con cui sei cresciuto, James così bello, indomito, James che si spoglia davanti a te come se fosse normale, che ti parla, ti sfiora, James con cui dormi la notte reprimendo ogni tuo pensiero perché se realmente sapesse cosa pensi di lui, cosa realmente

vorresti da lui allora James se ne andrebbe, non ti guarderebbe più e ti odierebbe e non sei mai stato abbastanza forte da sopportare il suo odio.  
E poi lui lo scopre, non sai nemmeno come ma ti vede ed è la prima volta che la parrucca ti sembra pesante e ingombrante mentre l’abito ti fa sentire inadeguato, perverso, ridicolo, diverso, così ti sta vedendo in quel momento James Delany. Poi da lì sei un fiume in piena, gli confessi persino di essere stato innamorato di lui e quella è una bugia perché tu, Michael Godfrey, scrivano presso la Compagnia delle Indie Orientali nonché uomo che ama indossare abiti femminili e si vende esattamente come una puttana, ami ancora James Keziah Delany e probabilmente lo amerai sempre, maledizione ai tuoi sentimenti e maledizione anche a James Delany e maledizione a quelc he provi per lui.


End file.
